madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Habitat
Plot Marlene thinks her habitat is haunted. The penguins then come to see if anything is wrong. Then the lemurs come in and Julien does a song to the sky spirits so the spirits will get out of Marlene's Habitat. Operation Code Names *Operation "Our Turn": Taking their turn in trying to get rid of what was scaring Marlene. Rico Regurgitates *A stick of dynamite *A flashlight Quotes *Roger: What's with the guy in the funny hat? *Skipper: I wish I knew Roger, I wish I knew. *Roger: ... and next thing you know you got flushed down the toilet. *Kowalski: Amazing! *Kowalski: So I got some options, anyone wanna hear them? *Private: Yeah, why not? Trivia *This episode, along with Launchtime were the shows TV premier episodes and were shown after the Nickelodeon 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. *This is the debut of Marlene the otter. *This is also the debut of Roger the alligator. *Penguins can hold their breath longer then otters, so Skipper shouldn't have been in as much danger as he was made out to be in. *This episode highly suggests a romantic relationship between Skipper and Marlene. *Phil does sign language in his sleep. *The penguins all roll over at the same time while sleeping with a command from Skipper. *Skipper sleeps on top, Private below him, Kowalski below him and Rico has the bottom bunk. *The penguins use their food dish (filled with fish) as a cover to the hole that leads into their underground portion of their habitat. *The penguins carry flashlights that look like really long blue Maglite flashlights. *Marlene has lots of scribbled drawings on her wall and a purple carpet with a yellow border. She also has a couple paintbrushes, Elmers glue and some plastic cups rubber banded together. There is an acoustic guitar in the corner as well. A Paper origami crane hangs from the ceiling and there is a teapot and cups near the entrance. There are drawings painted directly on the wall near her bed. *Kowalski uses a standard clipboard and pencil instead of his whiteboard and blue marker. *Kowalski has a gadget that detects "weird noises" that looks like a radar dish attached to headphones. *The previous occupant of Marlene's habitat was a male animal of some sort who was transferred to Toledo, Ohio. *King Julien uses dancing skills to ward off evil ghost spirits. *King Julien's staff has a tennis ball on top of it. *Skipper mentions that Kowalski can take money out of "petty cash" to pay for better gadgets. *The penguins never knock because it would only "slow them down". *Skipper uses a tape recorder to record his "Skippers Log", an audio mission analysis. *Marlene snores. *Marlene has an entrance to the sewer system under her rug. *Even when unconscious, Skipper has a natural reaction to put his flippers up in a fighting stance. *Roger is afraid of snoring sounds. *Roger reveals that he was flushed down the toilet as a baby.